


Gone Quiet

by Karen T (poohmusings)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohmusings/pseuds/Karen%20T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why have a threesome when a foursome can be so much more ... confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters do not belong to me.  
>  **Notes:** Written for the stargate100 The West Wing episode title challenge.

It begins badly.

_"Daniel?!" Jack flicks on the storage room's overhead lights._

"Jack? *Sam*?!" 

She smiles sheepishly, tucking her shirt back into her pants. 

"Daniel, what are you-- You didn't lock the door?" Jack directs that last question to Sam, which she answers with a glare. "Sorry. I-- This isn't what it looks like." 

"You two weren't just ... making out?" 

"No. I mean, yes! I mean-- MAJOR DAVIS?!" 

"Colonel. Major," Davis greets softly, looking like death run over. 

"We heard you kissing *Davis*, Daniel?!" 

"Well, *you're* kissing Sam!" 

Then it grows much worse. 

No one's said a word in five minutes. 

_-the end-_


End file.
